The Biometry and Clinical Epidemiology Branches of the National Cancer Institute intend to study morbidity in childhood cancer survivors and their offspring in California, Connecticut, Iowa, Kansas and Texas. The study will pay specific attention to effects of heredity and cancer treatment, looking especially at infertility in cases, and at birth defects and cancer in offspring.